In the dead of winter
by thexpariah
Summary: It was the coldest, dead part of winter, but to one, the best part of the year. ITASAKU two part M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

itasaku

the usual...Naruto characters are not mine.

ItaSaku,...part one of two parts. Lemon in part two.

Clad in a tank top and a skirt as white as the snow, an angel fell to the ground with a

soft thud, pink hair flying out from their tucked position glistening in the sun reflecting

snow in all the glory in this world.

It was the coldest, most dead part of winter, but to one, the best part of the year.

silently paying respect to the diety that had created this one true beauty in the

known rational world, one man defiantly stood out from acres of stretch land covered

in white; the deepest, darkest black covered his head and settled within the core of his

eyes as if, ironically, like his eyes, his soul was just as dark and deep.

Deep, dark eyes met a fallen angel as his inconspicuously light footprints came to

a sudden halt. Shimmering pink hair fell around a body perfectly molded into the snow

like light shining from behind her. He recognized this unfortunate soul from his visit

to his little brother years ago. A flower, they had called her, the flower of Konoha.

Why was she all the way out here where only the most hated, rejected people

existed? Don't let the aesthetics of this place fool you. Anyone who landed here was

fated to live a certain type of life...one that made this girl an angel among the fallen.

But, what if the most glorious and beautiful things in this world came with the greatest

evil, the greatest suffering? This was the way deity, otherwise known to these two

people as fate, balanced the world out, and this angel was cursed and blessed all

at the same time; fate had brought this angel in crossing path with a man such as

himself. His arms stretched out and scooped her out of the snow faster than the natural

eye could detect, and he began to walk to his destination; home.

Truely uncharacteristically, Itachi wasn't too sure what to expect holding a girl like her

in his arms. Perhaps, a welcoming change to his cursed life. However, he hated

how this flower started to take hold of him before her eyes even opened to see who

had saved her and for a brief moment, green eyes had almost opened,...almost.

Consciousness came and left quickly as Itachi's warm body began to almost

electrify Sakura back to life which had been barely hanging onto her.

'mmm...warm...' Again, consciousness came and left quickly, much too quick for

her to even have much of a thought, let alone open her eyes.

This change in bodily vibes from the flower in his embrace made his already

lightening like speed go faster as sharingan eyes became eager to meet green ones.

Morning came through a small space between dark, heavy crimson curtains in

a large, dark room. A beam of morning light shined through to a spot amongst

silky, crimson sheets to a face haloed with pink hair. Green eyes shot opened as

her expertise as a medic and AnBu had registered that she was expecting to

die with only snow flakes as the witness to her suffering. Perfectly tan, silky skin

glistened with sweat as her firm, full breasts moved with the rest of her chest in

quickened heartbeat ; waking up from a nightmare in this state had become

strangely familiar, yet an unwelcomed guest. sitting up, Sakura's head turned

from left, to right. Soaking in the sight of a beautifully furnished, crimson and gold

room, she got up to walk to an opened door. Fear had left her a long time ago, for

nothing in this world had been dear enough to fear losing. Bravely, she walked to

what she registered to be a bathroom. Soon, she found herself bare and soaking in

hot water in a golden jacuzzi tub.

shamelessly enjoying the moment, Sakura found her peace broken as she detected

entrance into the bathroom. She turned around to where the source of an immense

chakra radiated from. There stood the most attractive man she had seen, strickingly

similar to her first love...TOO similar. Good thing for suds. She would hate for her first

meeting with this man as savior and subject bare naked. Savior and subject? No.

More like prey and predator. Sakura, once again, fearlessly grabbed the towel above

her to cover herself, and then proceeded to yell and harrass the sharingan holder..

in his own home..in his own room...in his territory where he had graciously saved her.

No real expression visible on his face, but truely amused at this one hell of a brave

kunoichi, he pushed her to the wall and stood so close to her that she could have

sworn that a hard protrusion from his pants had begun to grow and press at the

soft spot between her legs...'that pervert.'

He could see right through her towel, she bet, with his DAMN SHARINGAN.

He lowered his face closer, and closer until the tip of his nose reached the soft

spot on her neck. Inhaling in the her aromatic scent, he placed a gentle kiss on

that one spot of her neck, before turning back out and walking away. At that moment,

Sakura must have lost all sense of rational choices as she ran to face him, blocking

his way out with impressive speed.

'Damn, she's fast'.

Itachi definitely saw her,but ended up being a milisecond late from moving to the side to

walk past her. Too bad. Whatever she had in mind now, would be the consequence of

being outdone in running speed by a Kunoichi with PINK hair. When it took a second

too long for Itachi's liking for her to get to the point, he grabbed her by the waist,

picked her up, and transported them to the bed where he placed her flat against the

bed. Hovering over the edge of the bed to face her flushed face, he let out a light

chuckle at her brashness. It had to be the most BEAUTIFUL sound on earth.

Mesmerized by the sudden change, Sakura looked up straight into his eyes...

BIG mistake. Sharingan eyes looked into sea green ones..which began to slowly

close.

Right now...Itachi had some business to take care of..but when he got back, she

would be waiting for him. Almost like sleeping beauty and her knight in shinning

armor. She wouldnt wake up until he said so.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer

Note: anyone else get mad poppups when they open story is purely out of desperation…in order to get Itachi and Sakura together under any means possible. Thus, a loophole, you may find, but ignore, you shall. Thankyou.

And warning….this is rated M for a reason. Also, There is odd grammar. Pls do not mention it, as I already know it is odd. Thankyou.

Returning from his last business, his cloak was soaked in blood. He would

have to clean up before waking up his flower... He walked into the room and

there was absolutely no chakra.

'Where'd the kunoichi's chakra go?'

He turned his Sharingan on.

'Clever, but not clever enough.

The flower seems to have overcome the sharingan; not impossible but not something people accomplished everyday.

'So she had awakened...interesting.'

Why hadnt she left yet? If she's the kind to overcome the sharingan he forced on her, she is also the kind to stay to get back.. ..._stupidity? or bravery?_ …This is exactly the kind of power Itachi had; he didn't need to create physical boundaries to control people, to get what he wants, though he had once proved that he could… and that's what defines REAL power

He walked in almost forgetting her enormous speed, as if she wasn't a threat

to him at all, knowing she was waiting for him to walk in.

'How long had she been standing there? how amusing.'

She came at him so fast that in the moment she struck his arm, he only got to do the same amount of damage, a mere cut to the arm. Still, it seems that the gesture had been more damaging than the cut itself; her face boiled the same color as her hair. Now, it would have been interesting if Itachi had suddenly reached out to grab her and she was too fast to catch, but for Itachi, this scenario was I M P O S S I B L E. Of course, he was just letting her get her way for a while. Itachi really did enjoy cat and mouse games..until he lost patience; this was it. His arms reached out and grabbed what they were going for(Sakura…); pushing her fiercely

to the wall.

'Deja vu?'

Cornered, she was, again. Itachi leaned in to breathe in the aroma eradiating out from her hair like it was almost a visible pink smoke. It was a nice change from the smell of old blood dried and crusted on his skin and his clothes. Suddenly, Sakura went from limp to

struggling to get away with all her might. wriggling her arms and legs and anything

she could. Too bad the effort was wasted; his erection began to grow, poking her,

teasing at her as if to tell her without words that she could never win against the  
all mighty Itachi. Or just his erection.

"Get off me and take a fucking shower.."

The Kunoichi spoke her bravery away.And for being such a brave piece of the pie, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and walked over to the bathroom.

" mabe Kunoichi will like me more if I smell nice, NEH?"

Where had Itachi's minimalist attitude gone? ...A smirk appeared on his once motionless face, and when Sakura saw it, it was as if the devil himself was smirking back at her for being so …_stupid? Or brave _?

…The reward for bravery is always the same as what you get for being stupid. This is how the world worked. That's what we got for being the product of some Deity's loneliness; bravery is punished for acting too godlike and stupidity is punished for not doing your deity justice in having made you.

And just as the world goes, Itachi put her down only to turn the water on in the shower. For once, Sakura stopped trying to do something and let the water drench her. She finally understood that Itachi knew, just as well as she did, that she could not go back to where she had come from, and she had no where else to go..she had become as infamous as Itachi himself…and suddenly there was an understanding between the two most cursed people in the world.

Slowly, Itachi began to wipe the hair out of Sakura's downcast face. As he did so, his hands began to slide down her face to slowly remove her clothes.

Suddenly, Sakura's hands pushed Itachi's hands off to remove his Akatsuki clothes until all that was left was his boxers and she stopped to look at him…to really look at him.

What she saw in him at that moment explained a lifetime of pain; No matter how emotionless he could get, eyes never lied. It wasn't that there was no emotion displayed in his eyes. It was that life had been sucked out of him and only emptiness remained. It wasn't that he didn't have the human baisics…it was just that he was an empty human shell…one that hadn't been completely installed yet…and the thing he wanted was no different from everyone else; freedom. Some people were just more willing to do what it cost than others.

Drawing her closer by the waist, Itachi began to kiss her neck.. and as the straps of her bra fell off her shoulders Sakura's hands removed the bangs away from his face. After a second, Itachi picked her up, as she straddled his waist and went straight to the Jacuzzi tub full of hot water. Leaning his upper body to the wall, Itachi took a good look at the image in front of him, but mainly Sakura's breasts which were overflowing out of her bra as the straps were not supporting them up anymore. Sakura's blush began to dominate as her inexperience in this department of …sexuality? Is it? …really began to make her shy. Trying to hide from his gaze, she began to scrunch her shoulders together and downcast her upper body.. but it gave Itachi a better view. Chuckling softly, Itachi noted how her attitude had disappeared.

" Not the brave piece of cake anymore?"

It was true. Sakura's attitude had suddenly gone down the drain in the shower and she really was a lost puppy, the same one that had been waiting to die in the snow when Itachi had found her.

Itachi reached for her, and grabbed her hips to bring her directly over his erection. Sakura's eyes suddenly shot wide open and stared at him. He ignored her as he went for the bra closure and unhooked it, completely removing it from her body. Before Sakura could cover herself, Itachi leaned over and began to nip at her nipples, gently. Sakura began to pant as she leaned her body backwards, trying to get away from him. She gently pushed at his shoulders but both knew that the effort was futile anyways. One of his hands began rubbing the spot between her legs that started to give Sakura sparks all around her body. Still, Sakura refused to make any noise in protest, ..silent, but still holding onto her attitude.

Suddenly, the erection that Sakura had been sitting on was traveling to the entrance of her core. Any attitude that Sakura held onto meant nothing as she was desperate to try to change her luck. Her desperate eyes shot wide open straight into his eyes again. Without once taking his eyes off of hers, he pushed her panties to the side as his tip slowly slid to the entrance, parting her vaginal folds. Sakura's eyes began to read pain as he slid completely inside her. Whimpering softly and panting, pain shot through her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

At this moment, Itachi proved that he really was a gentleman when it came to Sakura who was the only one who gave him a chance, and more importantly, looked at him as more than a life treatening devil, as a person. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered into her ear…

"shh…"

a small gesture, yet it was Itachi's way of showing that this sexual encounter was going to be pleasureable for the both of them.

His hands began to stroke Sakura's back as he patiently waited for her. Surely enough, Sakura leaned her forehead to his and looked straight into his eyes. For someone who knew so much just how dangerous Itachi's eyes were, she sure didn't act like it…

_Trust?...already? _

Itachi began to start a slow rhythm sliding in and out of Sakura…almost so slow that Sakura's tight walls could feel the tip of Itachi's erection rubbing the inside of her walls. The pleasure building up really began to grow when Itachi began to move harder and faster, and her breasts began to bounce with the movement of their hips. Grinding against each other, Itachi began to breath hard and grunt as Sakura let out breathy moans. Watching Sakura's full breasts bounce and move in motion with her hips trapped Itachi's lustful eyes he began to feel the that he couldn't hold his release in anymore.

'damn..' her breasts really were enticing.

Riding circles on Itachi's erection, Sakura felt as if his length was so big that she couldn't possibly take him in at the pace they were going without exploding. At that moment, Sakura could not fathom that what they were doing now would spark the beginning of passionate love…that their love which was once believed to be impossible, would start wars between countries which were once worlds apart. Perhaps if she knew, she would have stopped…or not. All she could think was that she was going to explode, and her orgasm came crashing down as her walls began to constrict and expand at an alarming rate that triggered Itachi's orgasm. As Itachi emptied his sperm into Sakura, no thought, nothing comprehensible ran through his brain. And this, he realized, no one but Sakura could do.

thankyou for reading and Ignore some errors as I have uploaded this asap due to the long wait I made everyone suffer through.


End file.
